


take him as your man

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Hadrian takes his vows very seriously, but it takes him a while to understand them.
Relationships: Hadrian/Rosana (Friends at the Table), Hadrian/Samot (Friends at the Table), implied Hadrian/Samothes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	take him as your man

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to   
> [french knights](https://twitter.com/mxfotia/status/1275657297667198976?s=19) and to Annie, for her   
> [inspirational art](https://twitter.com/dancynrew/status/1276762345574785024).

Hadrian approached the throne room nervously. He had been in the service of Lord Samothes for a long time, but he was rarely called to anything other than the battlefield, and he had never before been called to appear before King Samot.

The doors opened, and Hadrian let out a breath before stepping forward into the throne room. The room was beautiful, the high ceiling covered with intricate murals and the walls decorated with long tapestries depicting Lord Samothes and King Samot’s victories. The light through the long windows towards the end of the room made the thrones, and their occupants, almost seem to glow in the afternoon light.

Hadrian swallowed.

It wasn’t as though he had  _ never _ seen Samot before, of course he had, but it had only even been from a distance, a glimpse of golden hair inside a carriage or his voice calling to Samothes from a neighbouring room. Now, he stood as Hadrian approached, his robes rippling around him as he stepped towards Hadrian as though they were water instead of mere fabric.

“Our knight,” said Samot, “welcome.”

Hadrian nodded, not trusting his voice. Someone behind him coughed and Hadrian jolted, quickly going down on one knee, lowering his head.

There was a soft huff of laughter from behind Samot. Samothes stayed seated, and Hadrian could just see his relaxed position from the corner of his eye.

“Now, now,” said Samot, his voice holding warm amusement, “there’s no need for all that.”

Hadrian felt cool fingertips touch the underside of his chin, tilting his face upwards. Samot looked down at him, the afternoon sunlight turning his blonde hair to gold. He kept the pressure of Hadrian’s chin.

“Rise,” said Samot.

“Rise,” echoed Samothes.

Hadrian stood slowly. Samot’s hand lingered on him for a moment. He did not step back, and Hadrian’s toes curled in his shoes to stop himself from stepping back on reflex.

“My husband has an important quest,” said Samothes, “and there are few I trust in this land more than you.”

Hadrian felt his face flush. He had the urge to fall to his knees again, but Samot was so close to him that the movement would have been impossible without knocking the king over. Instead, he nodded again.

Samot glanced back over his shoulder, grinning at Samothes. ”Does he speak at all, your knight?”

Samothes smiled. “Hadrian?”

Hadrian swallowed. “I do, my lord.”

Samot laughed, a beautiful sound. “That is good. I do not require silence in my service.” He paused. “The quest I ask of you is not a dangerous one, but it does require the transport of an object that is very precious to us.”

Hadrian nodded again. “I am honoured that you would ask this of me. I swear I will not fail you.”

“Good,” said Samot.

He leant upwards quickly, the feather-light brush of his lips on Hadrian’s catching Hadrian by surprise.

Samothes laughed. “You have forgotten your effect, husband.”

Samot smiled at Hadrian before he turned back to Samothes. “I have not, I have simply become used to you being able to ignore them.”

Samothes stood, the smile still on his lips as he stepped towards Samot. “I have never done such a thing.”

Samot met him. Their kiss was far deeper than the one Hadrian had received and he felt himself flush with heat at the sight of it, pulling his eyes away to the corner of the throne room. After a moment, they pulled back from one another.

“Thank you Hadrian,” said Samothes, “Primo will meet you in the armoury, to explain your journey to you. My husband and I have urgent business we must attend to.”

Hadrian nodded, quickly turning and walking out of the throne room, the sound of Samothes and Samot behind him.

“So,” said Rosana, “you are to go away?”

Hadrian let the shirt he was folding fall to the bed to step towards her, sliding his arms around her waist. Her arms slid behind his neck, the well-worn puzzle pieces of their bodies fitting together easily. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“I am,” said Hadrian, “But my heart will remain with you.”

Rosana smiled. “I do not need you to leave it behind, I only have need for it to return.”

“It will,” said Hadrian, “I will.”

He kissed her, the motion of it easy and warm, curling in his chest. Rosana sighed against his lips, the kiss deepening for a moment before she pulled back.

“It’s not a dangerous journey,” said Hadrian, “I'm just bringing something to Lord Samol in the north.”

“Still,” said Rosana, “be safe, my love.”

“You too, my heart” said Hadrian.

Rosana smiled, leaning up to kiss him again.

The journey was as mundane as anyone could wish for, with even the minor skirmish with a roadside bandits nothing really to remark upon. Lord Samol was the same as Hadrian remembered too, although the gardens surrounding Samol’s sprawling homestead were looking a great deal more colourful than when Hadrian had seen them last.

“Well, you were here last with my son in the winter,” said Samol.

Hadrian felt himself flush slightly. “Ah. Yes. Right.”

Samol’s expression shifted a little. “Don’t feel so badly about it. Even if you had been here in the spring no doubt it still would have looked bare. I’ve got a new gardener since then, and he’s been sprucing up the place, letting it get a little wilder.”

They looked out the window, towards the riot of colour that surrounded the window of the small meeting room. Hadrian could just make out a small figure, carefully winding vines around a trellis.

“It looks very nice,” said Hadrian, immediately feeling foolish at his choice of words.

Samol smiled. “It is.” His fingers drummed for a moment on the guitar Hadrian had brought him. “Thought I might play a while, in the garden, if you got time before you leave.”

Hadrian nodded. It wasn’t that long of a journey that he had to rush back, really.

The gardener worked behind them as Samol played, eventually interrupting to ask Samol a barrage of questions about plants Hadrian had never heard of. Samol took his rudeness with his usual still grace, even laughing a little at some of the gardener’s sharper comments. Hadrian excused himself, slipping back to the stables to prepare his horse for the journey home.

The journey back was just as uneventfully, and Hadrian returned to Samothes and Samot, bringing with him the baskets of food and flowers that Samol had given him.

“Thank you, Hadrian,” said Samot, “truly.”

Hadrian bowed. “If you ever have need of me again, I would be honoured to serve you.”

They did, as it turned out, another easy journey to deliver a message to their son.

Hadrian looked up from where he was kneeling. “It would be an honour, my lord.”

As with the first time, Samot pulled him upwards, leaning forward to kiss him. This time, his hand rested on Hadrian’s chest, above his speedily-beating heart, the kiss lingering.

Hadrian felt dizzy as Samot leant back, blinking at him before he stepped back to let his husband hand the sealed message to Hadrian. Hadrian swallowed, nodding and almost going to bow before Samothes caught his chin, kissing him as well.

He gasped into the kiss, half in surprise and half at the heat of it. Hadrian could feel Samot’s eyes on them as Samothes pulled back. His face burned, but he would not have looked away from Samothes in that moment or anything.

“We are trusting you with our words, Hadrian,” said Samothes.

“I will not fail you my lord,” said Hadrian, his voice sounding steadier than he felt.

Samothes smiled, putting a hand on Hadrian’s shoulder. “I do not doubt you.”

Maelgwyn was difficult to find, where he was on an extended hunting trip in the forest, but happy enough to receive the message from his fathers. He had Hadrian wait while he slowly wrote his reply, leaving Hadrian to get a meal with those in his hunting party. They were a strange sort, not the kind Hadrian would have thought would make up the entourage of a prince, but they seemed good enough.

The Lady Castille handed him back his coin purse as he was getting on his horse.

“Oh,” said Hadrian, “thank you, I didn’t even realise I’d dropped it.”

“You wouldn’t have,” said Castille.

Maelgwyn let out a laugh from behind her, throwing his arms around one of the Hitchcock brothers. It was good, thought Hadrian, to see him in such high spirits.

Rosana was glad to have him returned to her after such a short time, as was Benjamin, who delighted to hear about the prince living in the woods.

“I’d like to live in the woods!” he declared.

“Is that so?” said Hadrian.

“Yeah!” said Ben, “When me and Blue J grow up, we’re going to live in a big tree house!”

Hadrian laughed, giving a small grunt of effort as he swung his son up into the air. Ben laughed too, telling Hadrian about his future treehouse home, his words tumbling over one another in his excitement.

His return home was as short-lived as his journey had been.

“I’m afraid this time the terrain is to be a little more dangerous,” said Samot, “Ordenna have agreed to allow a single messenger bearing our token through.”

“You don’t believe they will keep their word?” asked Hadrian.

“No, but I believe they will be looking for reasons not to,” said Samot. He held up a small silk square bearing the sun and wolf symbol of the kingdom. “We will place larger versions on your horse, of course, but this is to be kept with you at all times. I can only hope it will ensure your safe return to us.”

Hadrian nodded, looking down at the small piece of cloth in Samot’s hands. “I understand, my king. I will not fail you.”

Samot smiled, stepping forward. “I know you will not.” He paused, lowering his voice. “You do inspire such faith, Hadrian. I can see now why you are one of my husband’s favourites.”

Hadrian blushed, lowering his head. “Thank you, your highness.”

Samot brought the cloth forward, but instead of placing it in Hadrian’s hand Samot reached around behind him, sliding it into the tight back pocket of Hadrian’s trousers. Hadrian gasped, looking up to meet Samot’s eyes. Samot smirked, leaning forward.

This time around, Hadrian was expecting the kiss, meeting Samot in the middle. He felt Samot’s hand flex on his ass and he gasped, Samot deepening the kiss in response. Hadrian’s hands went to Samot’s waist, and Samot made a pleased noise into his mouth, making Hadrian’s head spin.

Samot leant back slowly, his hand lingering along Hadrian’s side before he stepped away entirely. Hadrian’s own hands flexed, the memory of Samot under his hands making his skin feel tight.

“You take an oath well, Hadrian,” said Samot, his voice still lowered, a little rough.

“So do you,” said Hadrian. Remembering himself, he flushed, swallowing. “Ah. My- your highness, I meant no disrespect-”

Samot laughed. “It is hardly disrespect to say that, Hadrian.” He reached out, his fingertips lightly touching Hadrian’s cheek before his hand dropped back to his side. “Be safe, my knight.”

Hadrian carried his tight-chested feeling all the way to Ordenna. It wasn’t such a terrible journey. The representative Ordenna had chosen to accompany him turned out to be someone he knew very well.

“Does you being here mean that you’ve been sent to kill me or that they’re taking my safety almost  _ too _ seriously?”

Hella laughed, hitting him in the shoulder before she pulled him into an embrace. “Come on, if I was supposed to kill you, you’d already be dead.”

Hadrian laughed. “Good to see you again too, Varal.”

They rode hard, neither one wanting to be accused of collaborating with the enemy, their short rests turning into bursts of conversation.

“Two wives and two kids! Huh!” said Hadrian.

“What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?”

Hadrian held up his hands. “It's just a lot of settling down for you, that’s all.”

“It’s not  _ that _ settled,” said Hella, “Three of them are thieves, always getting into trouble.”

“And the other one?”

“Well,” said Hella, “I killed her, so it was a little complicated, for a while.”

Hadrian nodded.

“So, really, you’re more settled down than me,” said Hella.

Hadrian huffed a laugh. “I guess so. I’ve been doing a lot of stuff for the king lately, so I think Rosana and Ben would like it if I were a little more settled.”

Hella looked at him out of the corner of her eye, leaning forward to poke at the fire. “The king huh? I thought you were mainly under that Lord Samothes guy.”

“That’s his husband,” said Hadrian, “And- I don’t know. I guess he must have recommended me. There’s been a lot of… oath stuff. Important stuff.”

“Oath stuff-  _ oh _ ,” said Hella, “ _ Oath stuff _ . Right.” She paused. “You know, that’s kind of how Adelaide and I got together.”

“It’s not like  _ that _ -” Hadrian broke off, remembering the feeling of Samot’s hands on him, the soft sound he’d made against Hadrian’s lips. “Uh. It’s- uh.”

Hella laughed, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Maybe you’re not so settled after all.”

After he returned from Ordenna, he delivered the reply to Primo and stumbled his way home, exhausted but never happier to see their front door. Rosana was there to meet him, her arms open for him to step into her embrace. He kissed her, feeling the warm curl inside his chest despite the tiredness in his bones.

“Welcome home,” said Rosana, pulling back slightly to cup his face in her hands.

“Good to be home,” said Hadrian, “Benjamin?”

“Out with Blue J and their father,” said Rosana, “playing at camping, I think. He’ll be home for dinner.”

Hadrian nodded, letting Rosana lead him through their small home to the bedroom. He flopped down on the bed, tugging her down with him. Rosana laughed, letting herself be pulled close to him. She kissed him, softly and quickly, before she settled down against his shoulder.

“How was it?” said Rosana.

“Tense,” said Hadrian, “But not unbearable. Hella was my escort.”

He saw Rosana’s lips quirk upwards out of the corner of his eye. “I shouldn’t have worried then.”

“She’s a deadly fighter,” said Hadrian.

“So are you,” said Rosana. “How is she?”

“Good. She got married, adopted a couple kids. She seems happy.” He paused. “We. Uh. She brought up something.”

“Oh?”

“She, uh. One of her wives, Adelaide, she said they- Adelaide was a queen and she- When Hella took an oath for her, they kissed, and I… she said it meant something. She didn’t know it at the time but it meant something, to Adelaide.”

Rosana pushed herself up, looking down over Hadrian. She stroked her fingers down his cheek, watching him for a moment. “Do you think it means something?”

“I- maybe?” He looked away. “I… he’s my  _ king _ Rosana, but you-” He swallowed, his throat tight.

Rosana bent over him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “When I said that you did not have to leave your heart with only me, I meant it.”

Hadrian looked up at her in the dim light of the bedroom. “I… I would never want you to feel that I don’t- Rosana, I love you-”

Rosana brought a finger to his lips. “I know you do.” Her hand slid to rest over his heart. “I know you carry me with you when you are gone, as I carry you with me, but… there is room there, Hadrian.”

Hadrian lifted himself up to kiss her, his fingers catching in her headscarf. Rosana returned to kiss, pressing him back down against the bed, their bodies tangling together in their old, worn sheets.

This time, Hadrian approached the throne room without being summoned. He considered the tall, ornate doors for a long moment before he turned away towards the smaller chambers where Samot was said to be studying through old texts. He took a steadying breath in, and knocked.

There was a pause. “Enter.”

Hadrian swallowed, pushing the door open and letting it fall closed behind him.

Samot looked up, smiling as he caught sight of him. “Hadrian. I did not expect- what brings you here?”

“You. Your highness,” Hadrian added quickly.

To his surprise, Samot’s cheeks flushed a light pink. “ _ Me _ ? Well, that is surprising indeed.”

“I- I wanted to ask you something, sire.”

Samot sat back, letting the pen fall from his hand. “Oh?”

Hadrian wet his lips. “I wanted to ask if- if I could kiss you.”

Samot went very still, his mouth dropping open slightly. The room was very, very quiet, the thick stone walls muffling the sounds from the rest of the palace, but Hadrian could hear his heartbeat thudding in his ears.

“I- your highness?”

Samot stood up suddenly, the force of it knocking his chair backwards. Hadrian took a step backwards. Samot rushed forwards, his foot catching on the edge of his robe. He tripped, and Hadrian stepped forward, catching him easily. Samot shifted, his hands sliding up Hadrian’s arms to curl around his biceps.

Hadrian swallowed. “King Samot?”

“Yes,” said Samot, “Yes, you may kiss me.”

Hadrian bent his head. The kiss was soft at first, the barest pressure of their lips deepening quickly into something more. Samot pulled Hadrian closer to him, fitting his body against Hadrian in a way that made Hadrian flood with heat. He clutched at Samot’s back, feeling a jolt go through him at the soft sound Samot made against him. They pulled back slightly, both breathing heavily.

Samot’s eyes were fixed on his. “How did you know?”

“I didn’t” said Hadrian, “But I hoped that you...”

Samot swallowed, tracing a hand up to cup Hadrian’s cheek. “My knight. I had hopes too. I am glad that they could have aligned in this way.”

Hadrian covered Samot’s hand with his, bringing it down to kiss the back of it. “I would gladly take any oath that you would give me.”

“Let us not talk of oaths now,” said Samot. “Let us just have this moment.”

Hadrian let out a breath. “May I kiss you again?”

Samot smiled. “I would like nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
